harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary (FoMT)
Mary is the only child of Anna and Basil. A shy girl, she runs the local library and admires her father's work with botany and his writing. She hopes to one day become a writer herself and feels rather sad when it becomes apparent that few people in town take advantage of the library. She has only a few friends in town, including Gray, Saibara, and Carter. Her bonus heart point can be obtained by entering the library's second floor. She is a participant in the Cooking Festival and plays the organ during the Music Festival. Schedule Mary helps out at her home until 10 am, when she opens the library. She will be there until 6 pm, when she returns home. On Mondays, the library is closed, and she goes with her parents to the mountain to gather herbs in the morning and goes grocery shopping with her mother in the afternoon. Later, she can be found with Gray in the blacksmith's shop before she returns home. If Gray and Mary become husband and wife, the library will be closed on Thursdays as well as Mondays. Loves and Likes Special items (800 points) Perfume, Relaxation Tea, Vegetable Juice, Vegetable Latte Favorite items (500 points) Bamboo Shoot, Black Grass, Blue Grass, Chocolate, Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Cookies, Diamond, Elli Leaves, Grape Juice, Muffin Mix, Pink Diamond, Poisonous Mushroom, Raisin Bread, Recipe for French Fries, Recipe for Ketchup Red Grass, Relaxation Tea Leaves, Truffle, Turbojolt, Turbojolt XL, White Grass, Wild Grapes Liked items (300 points) Amethyst, Apples, Apple Jam, Apple Pie, Apple Soufflé, Bamboo Rice, Bracelet, Broach, Cheeses, Cheese Cake, Cheese Fondue, Dress, Earrings, Emerald, Facial Pack, Grape Jam, Green Pepper, Honey, Indigo Grass, Jam Bun, Mayonnaises, Moon Dumplings, Mushroom Rice, Necklace, Orange Grass, Pineapple, Pineapple Juice, Pumpkin, Pumpkin Pudding, Pumpkin Stew, Purple Grass, Ruby, Skin Lotion, Spinach, Strawberry Jam, Strawberry Smoothie, Sunblock, Tomato, Tomato Juice, Topaz, Truffle Rice, Wools, Yarns, Yellow Grass Normal items (100 points) Adamantite Ore, Agate, Alexandrite, Autumn Sun, Baked Corn, Baked Sweet Potato, Blue Magic Grass, Bodigizer, Bodigizer XL, Boiled Egg, Bread, Buckwheat Flour, Buckwheat Noodles, Cabbage, Cake, Candied Potato, Carrot, Cookies, Copper Ore, Corn, Corn Flakes, Cucumber, Curry Noodles, Curry Powder, Dinner Roll, Egg Over Rice, Eggplant, Eggs, Fish Sticks, Flour, Fluorite, French Fries, French Toast, Fried Noodles, Fruit Juice, Fruit Latte, Gold Ore, Green Grass, Greens, Grilled Fish, Hot Milk, Ice Cream, Ketchup, Large Fish, Medium Fish, Milks, Miso Soup, Mixed Juice, Mixed Latte, Moon Drop Grass, Moon Stone, Mountain Stew, Mushroom, Mystrile Ore, Mythic Stone, Noodles, Oil, Omelet, Omelet Rice, Onion, Orichalc Ore, Pancakes, Peridot, Pink Cat Grass, Pizza, Popcorn, Potato, Potato Pancakes, Pudding, Red Magic Grass, Rice Ball, Rice Cake, Rice Gruel, Roasted Rice Cake, Salad, Sand Rose, Sandwich, Sashimi, Sashimi Mix, Scrambled Eggs, Silver Ore, Small Fish, Spa-Boiled Egg, Spring Sun, Stew, Stir Fry, Strawberry, Summer Sun, Sushi, Sweet Potato, Sweet Potatoes, Tempura, Tempura Buckwheat Noodles, Tempura Noodles, Tempura Rice, Toast, Toasted Rice Ball, Toy Flower, Turnip, Wild Grape Wine, Wine, Winter Sun Dislike items (-500 points) Animal Fodder, Buckwheat Chips, Butter, Chicken Feed, Curry Bread, Curry Rice, Failures, Fried Rice, Happy Eggplant, Junk Ore, Lumber, Pickled Turnip, Pickles, Savory Pancake Hated items (-800 points) Ball, Boots, Branches, Empty Can, Fish Bones, Fossil of Ancient Fish, Golden Lumber, Pirate Treasure, Stones, Weeds Heart Events Black Heart Event Head over to the library between 10 am and 4 pm and you'll find Mary talking to herself while she paces. She doesn't notice when you walk in and eventually bumps into you. After she realizes what happened, she thanks you for coming to the library. If you ask her how you can help, she explains that she's been working on a new book and had a small case of writer's block. Purple Heart Event Visit the library on Thursday, Saturday, or Sunday between 10 am and 4 pm. Mary will be searching the bookcases for something when you come in and startle her again. She asks what you need but after she realizes you saw her search she tells you that one of her novels went missing. Agree to help her look and you'll start searching the bookcases. After a bit Mary will ask if you're found anything yet, but you have not. You continue searching until you find the novel in the next set of bookcases. Mary is very grateful for your help. Blue Heart Event Walk up to the summit of Mother's Hill on Monday between 12pm and 5pm with an empty slot in your inventory. At the top you'll find Mary, but it looks like she's been crying. When you try to comfort her, she says that she was cleaning and found a book. Shewanted to read it at a place with a nice view, and that's why she's at the top of the hill. Mary asks if you ever cry when reading a really good book. If you tell her "sometimes", she'll tell you she likes people who respond well to books. Mary then gives you the book she had been reading. Yellow Hear Event If you go to Basil's house on Monday between 10am and 1pm, you'll find Mary's parents, who appear to be concerned about something. Mary seems to be very upset over something. The two of them are pondering what to do when you arrive. They know you and Mary are friends so they ask you to talk to her on the second floor and find out what's wrong. Upstairs, Mary guesses that her father sent you up to talk to her. She's really not upset and realizes there was a misunderstanding. The tow of you then go downstairs to explain that Mary was just brainstorming to find a topic for her new novel. Basil asks if you would have an idea as to what it should be. You can choose from "you don't know", working on the farm, or Basil's work. If you tell them to make the novel about working on the farm, they all think it's a good idea. Mary asks if you would spend an hour explaining how farm life is. The "interview" actually ended up being longer then expected so Mary apologizes. Then she thanks you for the time you've spent with her. When you return back outside it'll be 6pm. Rival Your rival for Mary's affection is Gray, the apprentice blacksmith. The two become close friends through a love of books and a shared sensitivity. Rival Black Heart Event Head to Saibara's blacksmith shop between 10am and 1pm and you'll find Gray and Saibara hard at work when Mary comes walking in. She thanks Saibara for upgrading one of her tools when Gray suddenly cries out in pain. Saibara scolds him for being careless but Mary notices he's bleeding all over the place. Gray is embarressed and tries to act tough, but Mary bandages him up anyway. Rival Blue Heart Event Go to the library between 1pm and 4pm, when Gray's there. Inside you'll see Gray looking at some of the books when Mary walks up to him and thanks him for coming to the library when a lot of the other townspeople never come. Gray is shocked, saying that there are so many good books here he doesn't know why someone would not come. Mary is very happy at this, and asks him to read the novel she is working on. Gray accepts. Rival Green Heart Event Once you reach your second year in the game, walk up to the summit of Mother's Hill between 7 am and 10 am on a sunny day. At the top, Gray tells Mary that the novel that she has been writing is really great. He says that she'll get better with practice, but that won't work for him. When Mary asks what he means, Gray says that no matter how much he practices he can't seem to get better at being a blacksmith. Mary tells him that he's wrong because if he really loves being a blacksmith, then he'll eventually improve automatically. Rival Yellow Heart Event In your fourth year, go to the library between 1 pm and 4 pm, and you'll see Gray and Mary talking. Gray says that Saibara is finally letting him do some real work,. Mary notices that he seems a little sad, so she asks him what's wrong. Gray says that he owes everything to her. Her talk with him at Mother's Hill helped him realize what was going wrong in his life. If he hadn't had that chat, he might have given up. Gray says that his grandfather is going to give him a test on his blacksmith skills. If he passes the test he'll want to ask Mary something, but he won't tell Mary what that something is. Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Bachelorettes